The New Age
by ArrowonFire
Summary: Narnia ha vuelto a caer en las manos de la avaricia y la gente arrogante. Cuatro muchachos son enviados del presente para poder cambiar el destino de las personas que reciden en el lugar, pero no podrán salvar a todos si primero no se encuentran a ellos mismos. Historia después de la Última Batalla. Los personajes me pertenecen a mi, el mundo a C.S Lewis, ¡ Disfrútenlo!


**Jocelyn Adele Grey.**

_"The Artist"_

Ser invisible tenía sus ventajas. En alguien como Jocelyn, las ventajas eran algo mucho más codiciado que las desventajas. Cerró el locker de un portazo demasiado violento para su propio gusto, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se volteara para mirar. Jocelyn Grey les ignoró a cmo pudo mientras sacaba una pila de enormes libros pesados, con la caratula de pasta gruesa y diversos colores. Le dolía la espalda de cargar con la gran mochila que llevaba en la espalda, llena de libros y su ropa de entrenamiento. Se alegraba de poder salir de esa prisión a la cual los demás llamaban escuela. Caminaba de rápidamente, no quería que el tren la dejara y tener que esperar dos horas para que pasara el próximo. La gente a su alrededor chocaba con ella sin querer, pero tampoco se dirigían a ella en particular. No era más que una rutina diaria y había aprendido a que no le importara. Le dolían las piernas de la práctica de ese día, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Mientras caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de Londres, Jocelyn podía ver su propio reflejo en las ventanas de las tiendas de la ciudad.

Jocelyn no era lo que muchos hubieran llamado_ "una belleza_". Era completamente normal, no tenía nada extraordinario, tampoco tenía el cuerpo más lindo de todos, tampoco tenía la piel perfecta sin acné ni nada de esas cosas. No había mucho que relucir sobre su estatura, medía exactamente un metro con sesenta y tres centímetros. Sus piernas eran pequeñas y rellenitas, llenas de moretones y ronchas a causa de los mosquitos. Su piel era de color pálida, como la de las demás chicas, llena de espinillas con barros y puntos negros también, solamente que podía disimularlos bastante bien. Sus ojos eran de un color miel, un poco achinados, de pestañas largas y agraciadas. Sus cejas eran demasiado pobladas y tenía que cuidarse muchas veces de no ser _"la chica uni-ceja"._ Su nariz era grande y algo chata, su boca pequeña y de un color rosa pálido poco provocativo. Le gustaba mantener su cabello largo, el cual era de un color castaño bastante extraño, era del mismo color del barro cuando se secaba y quedaba como caca. Tenía una figura bastante atlética, a lo cual le daba créditos a sus ejercicios de ballet.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el oeste y la muchacha tenía los audífonos a todo volumen. Mientras la canción de Imagine Dragons, Radioactive sonaba en su cabeza y sus piernas se movían por pura inercia hacía la carretera.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Jocelyn se detuvo en medio del semáforo, y se quedó mirando al frente con mucha curiosidad. No recordaba haber visto una playa en medio la ciudad. Incluso podía sentir como la brisa marina le arremolinaba los cabellos. Casi sin pensarlo, la muchacha avanzó hacía las ruinas que tenían un hermoso aspecto y a la suave arena también.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

Un sonido, parecido al del pito de un automóvil la hizo abrir los ojos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, para encontrarse con un cielo azul, demasiado azul para estar en Londres, donde siempre estaba nublado y lloviendo a cántaros. No sentía dolor de espalda, porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba tendida en el suelo, si no en algo más áspero pero más suave al mismo tiempo. Mió a su alrededor, que estaba repleto de arena blanca, arenosa y suave. A su lado izquierdo una masa de agua inmensa casi le tocaba los pies. Jocelyn abrió mucho los ojos; era el mar. Se levantó de un golpe mientras se tocaba para asegurarse de que estaba completamente entera y así estaba. Miró a su alrededor con asombro y preocupación. Sus cosas estaban junto a ella. La pesada mochila estaba tirada a unos cincuenta metros a su derecha, y su reproductor de música estaba en su mano. Cuando intentó levantarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba repleta de arena. Dio unas grandes zancadas hasta su enorme mochila, donde estaban los libros de pasta gruesa todos regados al rededor.

-** ¿Esto es una broma?** -se dijo a sí misma de muy mal humor, mientras miraba al frente. Era un panorama increíble. Unas ruinas en medio de una playa hermosa como esa, y claro, abandonadas.

- **¡Oye!** -escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella. Jocelyn lo único que hizo fue reaccionar de manera instintiva. Con el libro de ochosientas páginas, de pasta gruesa, le dio un tirón a quien fuera que estuviera cerca de ella y le dio en lo que ella considero la nariz.

Cuando se volvió para ver a quien demonios había golpeado, se sorprendió de saber que era un muchacho. Parecía tan salido de un lugar completamente diferente. Era de cabellos negros y piel muy pálida. Tenía la ropa de un nerd, y de seguro ella había estado tan concentrada en el zumbido de su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se le había acercado.

-** ¡Mi nariz!** -decía el pobre chico. Jocelyn soltó el libro, un tanto asustada y con el corazón latiendole a mil.

- **¡¿Qué hacías detrás de mi?!** -chillaba la muchacha. El muchacho se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta, pensó la chica. Aún se tapaba la nariz con las manos, pero descubrió de que sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo.

- **Solo... buscaba ayuda.** -se encogió de hombros. Jocelyn le miró curiosa. Ella no era dada a hacer amistad, o vida social, pero él parecía tan perdido como ella.

-** ¿Estás solo?** -preguntó Jocelyn con más suavidad. Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella suspiró mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Él accedió y se destapó la cara, su nariz estaba sangrando, pero no rota. El muchacho era unos centímetros más bajito que ella, y también un tanto más grueso. Parecía uno de esos chicos adorables que hacían de perfectos mejores amigos.

- **Soy Johan Michaels**. -se presentó tendiendole la mano menos ensangrentada. Ella dudó.

- **Soy Jocelyn Gray**. -

* * *

Sé que está algo caca, pero en fin. Los capítulos serán narrados por diferentes personajes, que me pertenecen a mi. El fantástico mundo de Narnia le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Anyways, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y apreciaría mucho si dejarán reviews (: Atte: Radioactive.


End file.
